The Glitter Force Fantasy Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Glitter Force Fantasy. One day this afternoon, Serena and Robbie spends sometime together babysitting Flurry Heart. Robbie Diaz: Where's Flurry Heart...? There she is! Flurry Heart: (cooing happily) Serena: Wow, Robbie. You sure have a way with children Robbie Diaz: (chuckles as he blushed) Thanks, Serena. I'm actually good at this kinda thing. Later, Robbie and Serena started showing Flurry Heart her favorite toys. Flurry Heart: (playing with Smartypants) Robbie Diaz: (showing Flurry Heart the blocks) There we go, All done. As Robbie was getting out another stuffed animal, He accidentally knocked out the blocks. Robbie Diaz: Oops. Flurry Heart: (crying) Robbie Diaz: Aww nuts... Serena: It's okay, It happens sometimes. (picks up Flurry Heart) There, There, Flurry Heart. Don't cry, We'll fix it for you. (as she and Robbie rebuilds it) All better. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Serena. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Then, It was snack time for Flurry Heart as she was placed on the highchair and Serena brings out the applesauce. Serena: Open wide, Flurry Heart. Here comes Moltres coming for a landing. Flurry Heart: (opens and loves her applesauce) Serena: So, Robbie. What do you think? Robbie Diaz: Wow, I'm really impressed, Serena. Serena: (chuckles) Guess you're not the only who has a way with children. Later on, It was time for Flurry Heart to have her bath. Serena: Okay, Flurry Heart. It's bath time. So, Robbie placed Flurry Heart into the tub as Serena brings out her bath toys. Flurry Heart: (giggling and splashing) Robbie Diaz: Hey uhh... Serena... Can I ask you something? Serena: Of course, What is it? Robbie Diaz: Why did you came here to our town from Kalos? Serena: (giving Flurry Heart her toy boat) Oh, it's just my way of seeing the world, That's why I've signed up as Vice Principal Luna's new protégé at Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I see. Moments later after Flurry Heart's bath, Robbie and Serena were having fun babysitting. Serena: Where's Flurry Heart...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Flurry Heart...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Flurry Heart...? Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: (sniffs) Uh, What is that smell? Robbie Diaz: I'd better get her diaper changed. Serena: Robbie, Do you need any help? Robbie Diaz: I sure would, Serena. So, Serena started changing Flurry Heart's diaper as Robbie catches her attention with Smartypants. Soon, Serena used a few baby wipes, ointment, powder and a fresh diaper and threw the dirty diaper away. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: (uses hand gels) There we go, All done. Robbie Diaz: (hears the bell) Oh, Her bottle's done. Serena: Robbie, Can I help with her bottle? Robbie Diaz: (checking the temperature) Sure, Serena. Serena: (as Robbie passed the bottle) Here's your ba-ba, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (finished drinking her bottle and groans as she gets gassy) Serena: What's wrong with Flurry Heart, I'd thought I'd fed her right. Robbie Diaz: Yes, You did fed her right, Serena. It's just that you have to burp her. Serena: Oh yeah, Silly me. (burping Flurry Heart) Flurry Heart: (belch) Robbie Diaz: See, Always work. (Glitter Force Theme Song Plays) ::Chorus :Here we go! :Go Go! :Glitter Force! :Go! Go! :Shining bright! There is light! So we can find our way! :And Forever and ever we will say... :Here we go! :Go Go! :Glitter Force! :Go! Go! :Shining bright! There is light! That we will see each day! :And Forever and ever will stay Glitter Force! :Glitter Force (x2) Trixie (V.O.): The Glitter Force Fantasy! Meanwhile at the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena since a great power of light. Lady Palutena: That's odd, I'm sensing a great power of light. Motherboard: Marina, Kelly, Karone, Gather the rest of the Rangers right away. Princess Marina: We're on it, Motherboard. Karone Hammond: Come on, Girls. Princess Kelly: Right behind you. At Canterlot High, Sonic and Sora were training each other in the gym with Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy and everyone watching. Sonic the Hedgehog: You're about to eat my dust, Sora! Sora: In your dreams, Sonic! With their weapons clashed, Sonic and Sora gave everything they've got. Mordecai: Dude, Look at them go! Yoshi: I know, Wasn't that something? Rigby: Go, Sonic! Amy Rose: You can do it, Sora! Sunset Shimmer: They've trained very hard. Then, There was a call from Karone on Sunset's Morpher. Karone Hammond: Sunset, Gather the rest of our friends. Palutena wanted to see us. Sunset Shimmer: We're on our way, Karone. Just then, Sonic noticed his mother, Queen Aleena and his brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. Sonic the Hedgehog: (hugged his family) Mom, Manic, Sonia! It's so good to see you all! Queen Aleena: Sonic, We've missed you so much. Manic the Hedgehog: What's up, Bro. Sonia the Hedgehog: We were beginning to think we wouldn't find you. Yoshi: I'll be darned. Zoe Batheart: Wow. Rigby: Sonic, You know these guys? Sonic the Hedgehog: Yep, This is my mother, Queen Aleena. My brother, Manic, And my sister, Sonia. Queen Aleena: It is a pleasure to meet you all. Manic the Hedgehog: So, How'd ya been, Bro? Sonia the Hedgehog: Yeah, And who're your friends besides some of our friends? Sonic the Hedgehog: Meet Robbie and Robin Diaz, Mordecai, Rigby, Sunset Shimmer, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Starlight Glimmer, Penny, Sora, Karone Hammond, Marina, Kelly, Trixie, Coloratura a.k.a. Rara, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you, Manic and Sonia, Your majesty. Queen Aleena: Pleasure's all ours, Penny. (to Robbie) I'm also really greatful for you and you're friends taking care of my son, Robert. Robbie Diaz: It's no problem at all, Your majesty. Just glad to help out a friend. Karone Hammond: We have to meet with Palutena and Pit right away. Robin Diaz: Right behind you, Karone. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman had a new evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot. It's time we get the new robot ready. Orbot: Yes, Boss. Cubot: Just about finished, Just had to add a few more parts. Dr. Eggman: Good, I have another plan to get rid of the Rangers. With that done, The new robot was created. Orbot: Dr., May I present, Egg-Fairy. Egg-Fairy: How may I serve you, Master? Dr. Eggman: Go to earth, And destroy the Power Rangers. Egg-Fairy: Yes, Master. So, Egg-Fairy flew all the way down to Earth. Meanwhile at a house, Emily Holmes was really excited because school is off for the summer. Emily Holmes: It's so good to take a summer break from school, This is the life. Candy: You said it, Emily. It doesn't get any better then this. Speaking of which, I could go for some pizza. Suddenly, Emerl the Dark Warrior came out of nowhere behind them. Emerl: Actually, I've got different plans. Candy: (gasps and hides behind Emily) Emily Holmes: Who are you? Emerl: (chuckles) Let's just say, I'm a Dark Warrior and you're pixie friend is coming with. Emily Holmes: Not if I can help it. And for that, Emily used her Glitter Pact as it opened. Emily Holmes: Insert Glitter Charm! She inserted her Glitter Charm. Queen Euphoria: Activate Glitter Pact! Emily Holmes: Here I go, Glitter Force Makeover! Soon, a Glitter Puff poofed from out of nowhere. Emily Holmes: Glitter Puff, Apply Shades of Power! Finally, She was ready to fight Emerl. Emily Holmes: A fabulous shimmer, A glow in you're heart, I'm Glitter Lucky! Emerl: Hmph, Now then, Let's see what you can do. Glitter Lucky: You ask for it. As Glitter Lucky fought, Emerl took her down and captured Candy. Candy: (screaming) Emily!? Glitter Lucky: (gets up and gasps) Candy!? Emerl: Sorry about the short fight, But I've gotta jet. (takes out a Black Chaos Emerald) Chaos Control! With that, Emerl got away taking off on a flyer with Candy in a cage. Candy: Emily, Help!!! Glitter Lucky: CANDY!!!! Soon, Emily called Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn and the other glitter force girls. Emily Holmes: Girls, We've got trouble. Candy's been captured, Meet me at the Library of Legends, ASAP. At last, All of her friends came just in time. Emily Holmes: We've gotta save Candy, But how're we gonna do that? Kelsey Hill: Whoever this Dark Warrior is, We have to do what we can to save Candy. April Green: But we don't even know where he could have gone. Dawn Swanson: But, we must call someone else. Emily Holmes: We'll get her back, Somehow we must. Then, Chloe and Lily had an idea. Chloe Winter: Girls, Lily and I just have an idea. Emily Holmes: What is it, Chloe? Chloe Winter: We'll need help from the Data Squad Power Rangers, They've fought the Dark Warrior before. Lily Parker: Hey, Yeah, We saw a TV Commercial about them, look at this. As Lily got her phone out, The girls gathered around as As the commercial began. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Everyone. Red Data Squad Ranger, Robbie Diaz here. Have you ever thought that villains would try to take over the world and wanting heroes to fight them off? Then you come to the right place. However, Some multi-colored lights appeared Robbie Diaz: For we will help anyone in trouble! Atticus Akito: We're legendary heroes and ready for action! Zoe Batheart: All of us working together to fight evil! Mordecai: As we protect the earth with all our might to stop Dr. Eggman! Yoshi: And all of his rampaging Egg Pawns! Sunset Shimmer: From destroying our planet earth! Amy Rose: And rid the world and universe from evil! Gmerl: You better watch out, Eggman. We're not backing down. United we stand, Together we fight for earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! Announcer: Call 1-800-574-3478 or sent a video message to this e-mail address. At the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Pit summoned Robbie and his friends here for a new mission. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, We came as soon as we could. Lady Palutena: Rangers, I'm glad you all could come. Then, Sora saw someone he know. Sora: Xion, Is it really you!? Xion: Sora? Mordecai: Sora, You know her? Sora: Yeah, She's an imperfect Replica of me created from my leaked memories. Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: Woah! Sonic the Hedgehog: If you guys would think that's cool, Pit, Palutena, This is my mother, Queen Aleena and my siblings, My brother, Manic and my sister, Sonia. Lady Palutena: I am honored to meet you and your children, Queen Aleena. One of your sons, Sonic is our Gold Data Squad Ranger, You should be very proud of him. Queen Aleena: Indeed I am, Palutena. (to Sonic) I always knew that you are one of my best sons in the world. Sonic the Hedgehog: Aww, Come on, Mom, You're embarrassing me. Manic the Hedgehog: (laughs) Cheer up, Bro. You should feel good about that. Sonia the Hedgehog: You got that right, Manic. Wanda: Isn't this just touching? Tommy Turnbull: It sure is, Wanda. Just then, Robbie and Robin had another vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! Robin Diaz: Ahh! Queen Aleena: Are they alright, Sonic? What's happening to them? Sonic the Hedgehog: Looks like Robbie and Robin are having those visions. Amy Rose: It happens all the time, Queen Aleena. In Robbie and Robin's visions, They could see the White, Lime and Magenta Data Squad Rangers. Lady Palutena: What did you two see? Robbie Diaz: (panting) I.. I think we've saw the White, Lime and Magenta Data Squad Rangers. Queen Aleena: Really, Who are they? Robin Diaz: We don't know yet. Sora: What do you make of it, Palutena? Lady Palutena: Hmmm, One thing for sure is that their visions never lie. Just then, Robbie got a message from Chloe from his laptop. Robbie Diaz: Huh? He rushed towards his room as the others followed him. Mordecai: What's wrong? Robbie Diaz: I think I've got a message in my laptop. He went online as he opened the video message. Rigby: What's it say, What's it say!? However, Mordecai punches Rigby out of Robbie's shoulder. Mordecai: Dude, Calm down, He hasn't opened it yet. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Mordo, Let me just open it. As he pressed the button, There was a communication video as Lily got through. Robbie Diaz: Uh, Hello? Lily Parker: (gasps) Hey, Girls! We got something! Lily got up as Chloe sat down with Emily, Kelsey, April and Dawn looking. Chloe Winter: Hello, Are you Robbie Diaz the Red Data Squad Ranger? Robbie Diaz: (clears his throat) Yep, You are absolutely correct. What's you're emergency? Emily Holmes: We can really use your help, Robbie. One of our friends was captured by the Dark Warrior. Her name is Candy April Green: We don't know what he wants with her, But we thought you would have any idea's. Kelsey Hill: Yeah, We'll need all the help we could get. Manic the Hedgehog: Dude, What's all this about? Gmerl: I'm guessing that Emerl's up to his tricks again. Sunset Shimmer: But how can we find Candy, You guys? She could be anywhere. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm. Starlight Glimmer: What did you have in mind, Robbie? When they looked at eachother, Robbie made a decision. Dawn Swanson: Will you guys help us? Robbie Diaz: You bet we will, The Data Squad Rangers never say no to a problem. Emily Holmes: Thank you, Robbie. We'll see you at Canterlot High. Back at the Egg Carrier, Eggman is ready to have his plan be carried on. Dr. Eggman: It's time we take plans into action, Go and destroy the Power Rangers. Egg-Fairy: Yes, Master. As for Emerl, He's got other plans of his own. Emerl: (chuckles) Looks like I'm gonna have to fight the Rangers before Eggman does. Candy: You better let me go or you'll be sorry, The Glitter Force will stop you. Emerl: Oh, Put a sock in it. Dr. Eggman: Say goodbye and mean it, Rangers. (laughs evilly) Soon, The Data Squad Rangers and the Glitter Force started searching for where Candy was taken hostage. Yoshi: Hmmm... Rigby: Dude, What's up with you? Yoshi: Do you guys think you're getting a strange feeling that we're being watched? Mordecai: Not a clue, Yoshi. Chloe Winter: Come on, We better go find Candy and save her. Suddenly, Egg-Fairy came and ambushed them along with some Egg Pawns. Robin Diaz: We've got company! Mordecai: Not cool, Dudes. Egg-Fairy: You're mine, Rangers! Robbie Diaz: Uh oh, Looks like this fairy's going bad Emily Holmes: You're telling me, Robbie. Egg-Fairy: Take this, Fairy Dust Attack! Kelsey Hill: Look out! They dodged their attack from Egg-Fairy. Egg-Fairy: Egg Pawns, Attack! Just as the Rangers fought off the Egg-Pawns, The other ones fought off Emerl causing Candy to be free from his clutches. Candy: Glitter Force! You've come to rescue me! Kelsey Hill: No sweat, Candy. Miley Cloudson: Are you okay? Candy: Yeah. I'm Okay. Chloe Winter: Oh thank goodness, You're safe. Amy Rose: Guys, We've got more Egg Pawns coming! Madison Lavender: They're too many of them, We'll need help! Xion: Hey, Guys! Sora: Xion? Xion: (draws her keyblade) HA!! Xion runs at the Egg Pawns, Jumps into the air, And then slashes the Egg Pawns, Causing it to explode Yoshi: Wow, Awesome... Robbie Diaz: Xion, We didn't know you could use the Keyblade. Xion: Of course, It's alway's been with me. Manic the Hedgehog: Whoa, Looks like you guys got more trouble. Sonic the Hedgehog: Don't worry, Manic. We've got this. Sonia the Hedgehog: As if, Sonic. You're our brother, And we'd refuse to let you guys fight alone. Amy Rose: Is that right? So, Manic and Sonia gone faster then Sonic and do their duo team work against the Egg Pawns. Sonic the Hedgehog: Look at them go! Sunset Shimmer: I know, They could be the ones you visioned, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I think you're right, Sunset. (to Everyone) Come on, You guys, Let's help out Manic and Sonia! The Data Squad Rangers: Right! And they helped out Xion, Manic and Sonia fight off more Egg Pawns. Gmerl: HA!!! Gmerl kicks one Egg Pawns to the ground. And so, The Egg Pawns retreated. As everyone returned to the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena and Queen Aleena were very proud. Lady Palutena: Excellent work, Rangers. Especially the three of you. Queen Aleena: Manic, Sonia, I'd knew you two would never give up on your brother. Sonia the Hedgehog: Thank you, Mom. Sonic the Hedgehog: We couldn't have done it without you two. Manic the Hedgehog: Anytime, Bro. Robbie Diaz: We did mange to fought off the Egg Pawns, But we've still have a job to finish. Lady Palutena: And that you shall do. (to Pit) Pit, It's time we bring out the Morphers. Pit: Of course, Lady Palutena. Tommy Turnbull: The Morphers? Booker: What for? Wanda: For Xion, Manic and Sonia. Yoshi: For real?! Emily Holmes: No way! Lady Palutena: (as Pit returned with the Morphers) Xion, For shining the brightest light of all, You will poses the White Data Squad Morpher as our new White Ranger. Xion: (tries on her Morpher) Thank you, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Manic, The Lime Data Squad Morpher belongs to you. Manic the Hedgehog: (tries on his Morpher) Far out, Guess I'm the new Lime Ranger. Lady Palutena: And Sonia, The Magenta Data Squad Morpher is yours. Sonia the Hedgehog: (tries on her Morpher) Thanks, Palutena. Queen Aleena: (sheds her tear) Now, I've got three children as Power Rangers. (hugged her sons and daughter) I'm so proud of you three. Sonic the Hedgehog: (smiled) Thanks, Mom. Manic the Hedgehog: What can we say? We sibs are in this together. Sonia the Hedgehog: And let's not forget being with some new friends. Gmerl: Hey uh... Guy's, Is that a flying book coming this way? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Just as they look, Lily was practicing their spell. Lily Parker: Sorry, I was practicing. Daphne Wilson: We're really happy for your friends though. Cassie Lin: Yeah, Glad you got three new members. Emily Holmes: So, Robbie. What's the plan now? Robbie Diaz: Well, We find a way to break the dark seal spell on Emerl, Make him join us and defeat Egg-Fairy. Yoshi: Sounds good to me. Queen Aleena: Be careful, Rangers. No matter what happens, There's always good inside Emerl. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Queen Aleena. We got this. And they set off to find Emerl and Egg-Fairy. At the city, Emerl was waiting for another duel with Robbie. Emerl: We meet again, Red Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, And I'm here to stop you from making a big mistake. Emerl: Hmph, I'd like to see you try. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Initiate! (morphed into his ranger form) Emerl, You've got to snap out of it! Emerl: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. Robbie Diaz: Bring it on! And so, Robbie and Emerl continued their duel. Robbie Diaz: Stop this, Emerl! You were a friend to Sonic, Amy, Manic, Sonia and Gmerl! Emerl: They were friends, That's true. But now... YOU'RE All ENEMIES?!!! Then, Emerl powered up with his Dark Tiger Claws as he slashes Robbie, But dodges them. Robbie Diaz: Is that the best you got! Emerl: No, But this is! Emerl kicks Robbie in the stomach as he got to the ground. Emerl: Say goodbye, Red Ranger. And this time, Mean it! Robbie covered his face and closed his eyes. However, The Power of the Sol Emerald prevented Emerl from finishing him. Emerl: What the?! Robbie Diaz: Huh, What just happened? The Sol Emerald shown the light in front of Robbie, And Blaze the Cat is in her spirit form. Blaze the Cat: Stop this madness, I will not let you kill him. Robbie Diaz: (gasps) Blaze. Blaze the Cat: It is good to see you again, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Thanks for the save. Blaze the Cat: Listen to me, Robbie, There's a way for me to be revived and join you. Robbie Diaz: Really, What is it? Blaze the Cat: First, Gather all the Sol Emeralds from all over the world. Next, You and your friends must make a circle while holding hands. And last, Never give up hope. With that, Blaze dissappeared as Robbie got back up. Emerl: Hmph, You might have survived for now. But next time, You won't be so lucky. And so, Emerl retreated just as Robbie's communicator was beeping. Robbie Diaz: Huh. (pushed the button) Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, We've got trouble at the city! Robbie Diaz: What's wrong, Sunset, is it Egg-Fairy? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts